


2 + 2 = i love you

by theyoungestoftwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It’s 3am I’m tired, M/M, don’t know what else to tag, i don’t wnna, love my changki boys, not beta read becausd, pining changkyun, soccer bois, soccer captain kihyun, this is just super soft really, tutor kihyun, uhm.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/theyoungestoftwo
Summary: Changkyun wasn’t dumb. He really wasn’t. Slow, yeah. He talked slow, walked slow, reacted slow. But his intelligence was something he didn’t mess around with. So when he got notified that he was, in fact, failing his math course, he freaked.





	2 + 2 = i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic for my soulmate's birthday!! happy birthday sunshine! i love you!!

Changkyun wasn’t dumb. He really wasn’t. Slow, yeah. He talked slow, walked slow, reacted slow. But his intelligence was something he didn’t mess around with. So when he got notified that he was, in fact, failing his math course, he freaked. Math was his favourite subject. He knew that with soccer and the freshman games he hadn’t had that much time to study for all of his classes, but he didn’t think he was doing this bad. When he was handed back his last exam to see a red F on it, he almost cried in his class. It was halfway through the semester which meant he had to get a tutor or he was actually going to die. (Either from his mother finding out he had failed a math class or from stress. Both seemed like bad options.)

“Changkyun, could you come here for a second?” His professor asked, and he nodded mutely. He slowly made his way to the desk in front of the classroom. The professor was nice; Changkyun knew he was Changkyun. He taught well and he made himself available for students. Changkyun should have asked questions. He should have done more but here he was, steps away from his professor who looked so disappointed. “Are you okay? Your grades were so Changkyun at the beginning of the semester?”

Changkyun wished he had an excuse to say what happened and why it did, but he didn’t. He just… fucked up. “I’m fine sir, I’ve just been busy with soccer.” 

“I see,” his professor spoke. “I hate to say this, but have you considered quitting? I don’t want to say school work is more important than soccer, but…” Changkyun said nothing but he nodded, heart clenching at the thought of not being able to play soccer anymore. Soccer was his life, his everything. He had friends, and he actually liked the sport. He didn’t want to quit. He also didn’t want to fail. 

“I’ll talk to my captain this afternoon. Thank you, professor.” 

/./

Even though Changkyun said he was going to talk to his captain, he couldn’t think about how to bring this up to Kihyun. How does someone say ‘so I know I tried out for this team, but I’m failing one of my courses and I have to quit’? Especially if your captain is emotional but also too optimistic for his own well being? Changkyun stood in the locker room, softly banging his head on the metal of the lockers. 

“Woah… you okay, Changkyunnie?” The voice he didn’t want to hear broke his train of thought and he looked up to see Kihyun standing there. His brown bangs were matted with sweat and stuck to his forehead but the look of concern on his face didn’t go unnoticed. Changkyun just shook his head. 

“Do you… want to talk about it? I am your captain after all,” Kihyun smiled brightly, quickly sitting on the ground and gesturing for Changkyun to do the same. The freshman followed obediently. “So what’s up?” 

“I’m failing math,” was how Changkyun started and the low pitched whistle Kihyun gave him did nothing to ease his qualms. 

“What course?” 

“Calculus 113,” Changkyun’s voice was slower than it usually was, but Kihyun listened intently anyway. Changkyun really liked Kihyun. He was one of the few seniors that didn’t complain about how slow he talked. Sure, Kihyun teases and picked at him, but there was never any negative intentions behind it. Kihyun was nice. 

“Oh!” The senior smiled again, teeth and gums showing at how wide it was. “I can help! I passed that class with a ninety… four I think. Yeah, a ninety-four.” 

Changkyun stated at him. How else was he supposed to respond to someone saying they passed the class he was currently failing? “How?”

“I guess I’m just Changkyun at it,” Kihyun shrugged. He stood up and offered a hand to help Changkyun up. The freshman took it. “Want to come over? We can start tutoring today!” 

/./

Kihyun’s house was kind of like Changkyun imagined. Small, a little messy and quiet. His room, however… was immaculate. Changkyun supposed he shouldn’t have suspected anything less because Kihyun was the biggest perfectionist he knew. 

“Okay, you can sit on the bed! Get all your stuff out, I’ll go get some snacks! Can’t work on an empty brain,” Kihyun teased and Changkyun forced a smile back. He was a little apprehensive to do this but if it meant he passed the class and could stay on the soccer team, well, he was almost ready to do anything. He opened his book and took out the mess he called notes and got comfortable. Kihyun came back with some fruit and a couple of sports drinks, throwing them on the bed before he sat down. 

“Okay wow. First step: fix how you take notes. You need to make sure that they are cohesive, I do mine like… hold on I’ll show you,” Kihyun started talking, voice almost too fast for Changkyun to understand. A notebook was shoved in his face and Changkyun marvelled at the art that was on the page. Everything was need and colour coordinated and there were matching post-it notes. Changkyun was stunned. 

“How do you have the time to do this in class?” Changkyun asked, staring at Kihyun like he was some god. Kihyun just snorted. Changkyun felt a little offended. 

“I don’t, silly. I actually don’t take notes in class. I record the lectures and come back home to write them here. I don’t learn well with lectures,” Kihyun proceeded to go on and tell Changkyun why his note-taking technique wasn’t going to help him. “Like… here, look. Mine is separated, yours is all on one line. Trying recording the lectures and coming back home to take the notes. It might help!” 

Changkyun smiled and nodded, feeling a bit bad for having doubted Kihyun in the first place. The older grabbed the math textbook and started from the beginning, Changkyun holding onto every word he said. 

/./ 

In one week, Changkyun noticed a difference in his grades. He retained information much better, and even if he had felt silly for spending ten dollars on a pack of oddly coloured pens and some matching highlighters, he never left his house without them anymore. 

The first time he had gotten a B on a quiz, he grabbed the paper tightly and immediately texted Kihyun to see where he was. Seeing that he was in the cafeteria, Changkyun ran to see his senior. 

“Hyung!” He screamed once he saw him, running up to the table he was at with his friends. He greeted them briefly before turning back to his captain. “Guess what?!”

“What?” Kihyun looked confused and jumped back when Changkyun’s quiz was shoved in his face. He grabbed the paper and stared at it, breaking out into a smile. “You got a B!” 

“I know!” Changkyun smiled, grunting when Kihyun wrapped him in a hug. He responded to it with vigour. Kihyun hummed quietly and Changkyun felt himself blush. Why… why was he blushing? He didn’t like Kihyun… right? Nah, there was no way. He was just thankful that his senior was so willing to help him. That’s why he waited outside the locker room when Kihyun had to talk to the coach instead of waiting by his bike. That’s why his heart raced when Kihyun praised him. It was just because he was thankful. 

Right?

/./

They had tutoring sessions every day after practice, and after a month, Changkyun started staying for dinner. He liked this family. Their dynamic was a bit weird, but it was always nice to see them bicker. He stood outside with Kihyun one night as he waited for his mother to come to pick him up, quietly listening to his captain talk. His grades had drastically improved and he currently had a C in his math class. He was happy that he knew what he was doing now, but his time spending every day with Kihyun was dwindling. He refused to admit that made him upset. 

“Hyung,” he spoke up, effectively shutting up his tutor. Kihyun looked at him, head cocked to the side just a little, the action making Changkyun’s heart do a tiny backflip. 

“Yes, pup?”

“Thank you for helping me,” he spoke quietly. It was slow, just like everything else he did. Kihyun smiled at him, and Changkyun’s heart skipped. At this point, he couldn’t deny it anymore. He had a big fat crush on his tutor. 

Fuck. 

/./

“You aren’t paying attention, Changkyun. You just multiplied something that should have been subtracted,” Kihyun spoke from his seat beside Changkyun and the younger boy sat, staring at the paper. Yeah, he really just did that. How did he mess up that bad? “You seem distracted. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine P’,” he mumbled, erasing the equation before rewriting it. “Just peachy.”

“Uh-huh,” Kihyun drawled out, hands pushing the math book away. Changkyun’s face was turned when Kihyun grabbed his jaw gently and Kihyun stared at him with concern filling his brown eyes. Changkyun had never seen someone so beautiful. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I uh-” Changkyun started, gaze falling on Kihyun’s lips when the other bit at them in concern. He gulped, eyes flicking back up to Kihyun’s eyes. “I… like someone.”

“Oh? That’s interesting! Do I know this person?” Kihyun asked, smiling brightly. His eyes were pushed into half moons due to how wide his smile was and all Changkyun wanted to do was take a picture and frame it. Kihyun waited for a response, raising an eyebrow when he didn’t receive one. 

“You could say that.”

“I could say that? Hmm, how did you meet this person?” Kihyun asked, subconsciously rubbing invisible shapes on Changkyun’s jawline. The younger let his eyes slip closed before he forced them open. 

“I uh- I met them on the team.”

“The team? Are they older than you?” Kihyun asked, biting his lip again. Changkyun’s gaze stared again, tongue darting out to wet his own pair of lips because suddenly he was parched. “Changkyun?”

“Oh, uh, yeah they are older than me.” The room grew quiet and Changkyun knew he should probably look away from Kihyun's mouth but he couldn't. It was almost like his gaze was superglued. Changkyun didn't really have a problem with it. Kihyun's mouth was pretty. Everything about his senior was pretty. 

“Are you just going to keep staring at my lips or are you going to kiss me?” Kihyun suddenly asked, face suddenly so much closer. Changkyun gulped again, jaw-dropping. Kihyun just laughed and leaned forward so Changkyun could feel his breath. The tips of their noses brushed against one another.

“You really are slow sometimes, Changkyun,” the older whispered. Their mouths brushed against one another before Kihyun really kissed him, full lips wrapping around Changkyun’s bottom lip. The younger gasped, hands scrambling to find something to hold on to, opting for Kihyun’s hair and neck. Changkyun kissed back gently, still surprised that this was happening. He felt the smile Kihyun was sporting through the kiss and one of his own grew as well. Changkyun didn’t really know how relationships worked, but that was alright. Kihyun would teach him.


End file.
